


The Beginning of an Odd Friendship

by 55BluJay



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55BluJay/pseuds/55BluJay





	The Beginning of an Odd Friendship

It was a late, warm, mid-summer night. In a warehouse, hidden from the rest of the world, two men held a boy down to be punished by their new leader. The boy was tall, skinny, and frail, likely from years of poor nutrition and living on the streets, appearing to be in his late teens. His eyes a piercing green that stood out in the jet-black mess he called hair, which was short and choppy and obviously cut by himself. He wore a worn grey hoodie and frayed, old jeans. The leader was 17 and fairly tall himself but was better built than the boy. His hair so blonde it could be called white and his eyes a pale silver-blue with the middle piece of his left eyebrow missing. He wore a tight short sleeve shirt and jeans that could have been considered designer if the bottoms hadn’t look like they had been eaten by years of use. About a week before he’d become the head of a small gang in the town where he lived. He went by the name of Wolf and no one was sure where he came from nor how he had become leader. The men holding the boy were very muscular; somewhere in their late 20s. They held the boy, roughly by his arms, making sure he didn’t try anything before he was punished for his treason. 

The men, much like the rest of the group watching the spectacle, wanted to see what kind of punishment their new leader would give the well-known traitor. Wolf himself was wondering what he should do to satisfy the bloodlust in the gang’s eyes. This would be his first test since his rise to power. The boy didn’t care anymore; he knew it was over for him. The men holding him were too strong to escape, and even if he did manage to escape them there were at least a hundred others who would try and stop him before he could make it to an exit. The only regret he had was not being able to see his brother one last time. He hung between the two men, head hanging; looking beaten before judgment had even been made.

Wolf got up from the couch he called his throne drawing his signature dagger and signaling for the men holding the boy to release him. He saw that the boy had given up already. They dropped him carelessly, and he landed on his hands and knees but didn’t move. Pointing the blade at the boy Wolf addressed his subjects with a composed demeanor, “today you have brought me a traitor… and as we all know betrayal is seriously frowned upon here. So, let’s see what punishment we should give this young traitor.” As he finished the crowed began to whoop and holler. Some even shouting out what violent consequence they thought the boy should receive.

Wolf raised his hand, silencing the crowed before addressing the boy, as calmly as he had the crowed. “You have made quite a name for yourself in the last few weeks since you came here. Food from whatshisface, money from so-and-so, valuables from whatshername, and now…” he paused, enjoying the total silence that had overcome the room, which was tainted only by the traitor’s uncaring. He stayed silent, not responding to anything Wolf said. He just lay there on his hands and knees, head hanging low. Wolf began speaking to him again, “now you have the nerve to beat and then turn in one of you fellow comrades, getting away unharmed and free of any charges.” At this the boy’s hands fisted, but he made no move to fight back or deny any accusation.

The crowd watched on the edge of their seats in anticipation, waiting for the show to begin. A few members looked worried or scared, but they too watched with interest, wanting to know how this would end. No one knew for sure how the mysterious, new leader would handle the situation. Everyone watching had come up with their own version of what would happen next.

“Well I can think of two options for you” Wolf said to the boy, then speaking to everyone “let’s see which one everyone thinks sounds better. One I could hand you over to theses lovely gentlemen,” he gestured to the group who had been most interested in the phony trial. “And they can beat you, like you did their friend, before I kill you.” The crowd began cheering and yelling for the first choice, the loudest group being the victim’s friends. “Or,” Wolf said loudly, quieting the crowded, “I can kill you slowly right now for everyone to see.” Again the crowd burst into cheer, only now it was harder to tell which option was more popular.

The boy just continued to lay there, unreactive. He couldn’t care less what happened, he was dead either way. Not that he had any say in the matter anyway. He had seen it countless times before; this was all a sick show for the new, punk, leader was putting on for his new followers.

“Well then it has been decided. The traitor shall be…” Wolf began yelling over the crowd as they fall silent to hear the, much anticipated, results.

Suddenly someone in the back of the crowd started yelling to stop. The crowd split to let a boy, no older than 10, come forward. He looked like a younger version of the traitor in question. Only his eyes looked almost red and he had a healthier glow to him than the older. He wore a collard white tee and baggy shorts that seemed a few sizes too big. Tied around his upper arm was a tattered red rag. At hearing the kid’s voice the traitor seemed to wake up, beginning to get up. The two men, who had been holding him earlier, grabbed him before he could get anywhere, but found it harder to contain him now. The kid stopped between Wolf and the traitor, looking at the traitor apologetically before tuning to Wolf.

“And who are you?” Wolf asked, with a new found curiosity in how this would end.

“I’m Benjamin, but everyone calls me Ben” the young boy, Ben, said sweetly. Then tuned to the traitor “and you can’t hurt him because it’s not his fault.” He finished, sounding desperate and sad.

“Well fault or no fault I’m afraid he is still a traitor and needs to be dealt with. In any case I can’t see how this is any of this concerns you.” Wolf stated coolly, not really looking at Ben but watching the traitor’s reactions instead.

“But it is my concern” Ben cried out. “He’s my brother and he’s all I have left.” He whispered the last part, but Wolf still heard.

This made him stiffened somewhat, but before he could respond a man came through the crowd pointing a gun at Ben. “I say we kill him too, the brother of a traitor and now he’s trespassing,” he shouted for everyone to hear. A few people shouted in agreement.

This, however, ignited a new need to fight in the traitor, who managed to escape the men struggling to hold him. He lunged at the man pointing the gun at his little brother and they both went down. All this made the whole building erupt into fights and cheering spectators. Wolf, realizing he was losing control of the situation, sighed. Taking out his own gun, he shot at the ground beside him. Everyone froze and looked toward the sound, in panic.

Ben was frozen staring at his brother, who was pinned under the gunman, but now had the gun just within his grasp. Wolf walked over, glaring dangerously at the two, putting the gun and dagger away. He picked the gun off the ground and tossed to the man, as he scrambled away from the young leader and off the traitor. Wolf gave the man one last murderous look before grabbing Ben’s arms and signaling for his older brother to follow. He led them out the backdoor and let go of the kid, who ran to his bother side hiding behind him slightly, staring at Wolf in fear.

Wolf turned to the older brother, speaking quickly and clearly, “take him home and meet me back here tomorrow, and make sure he doesn’t follow you this time.” He turned and walked back in to the warehouse to deal with crowd, leaving the two brothers alone.

The next night Wolf waited to see if the boy would show. He had made sure to tell everyone, after he left the brothers, that anyone who showed today would be punished accordingly. It wasn’t until around ten that the boy showed. He looked the same as he had the day before when Wolf had first seen him, defeated and tired. He walked over to Wolf, who was sitting on his couch, staring at the ground his head hanging. 

Wolf just sat there looking over his phone that he had been playing with. They stayed this way for a minute, the boy staring at the ground and Wolf waiting to see if he would try anything. Wolf put his phone away and broke the silence. “So that kid, Benny, he is your little brother?”

The traitor looked up and their eyes meet for the first time. All Wolf saw was pure hatred and disgust in the green eyes. “Why do you care,” he growled.

“No need for so much hate” Wolf said putting his hands over his heart in mock hurt, “and my reason being that as of this point I have no intension to kill either of you,” Wolf said smiling charmingly. The traitor looked at him confused. “That is if you’re telling the truth,” the smile falling from his face being replaced with a sadistic smirk. “Plus I was wondering what Benny meant when he said it wasn’t your fault.”

The boy still looked confused and on guard for an attack. “His name isn’t Benny and he meant it was his fault, not that I blame him. I’m the one who acted but, it is that bastard’s fault.” He began relaxing once he realized nothing was going to happen. “The guy I beat up had tried to mess with Ben, so I got mad because I know who and what he does. And if I’m being honest I’ve never been a fan of his work”

“So when you saw your brother was his next target you lost it?”

“Yea, and he’s lucky I called the cops instead of beating him to death, but I couldn’t let Ben see something like that,” he looked down again hands clenching, looking lost in thought.

“Well,” Wolf started, startling the boy, “I’m not going to kill you, and I appreciate what you did. My gang has no place for child molesters and pedophiles, but I’m afraid I can’t let you go unpunished. That would look terrible weak, so if you don’t mind my asking how’s your aim?” Wolf asked taking hold of the gun he had brought with him.

The boy tensed up and looked questioningly at the young leader. “Perfect… why?”

“I just hope it stays that way,” Wolf said. Then he aimed and pulled the trigger, hitting his target dead on.

The traitor fell to his knees cradling his face, crying out in pain from the impact. Wolf then got up smiling as he got a first aid kit from behind the couch, and went over to where the boy continued to sit, holding his face. Blood was beginning to drip from the injury.

Wolf sat the container down and kneeled next to the boy, “congratulations you have now been pardoned and now owe me your life traitor.” He then began unpacking supplies from the container.

The boy looked up at him in disbelief, reviling that his right eye was swollen shut and bleeding profoundly. He tried glaring at Wolf, but just looked silly and winced in pain. “What the hell!” he yelled. “You bastard, you shot me in the fucking eye. I could have died. What the hell were you fucking thinking?”

“It wasn’t a real gun, you big baby, and I said I wouldn’t kill you. What would you have preferred I did?” Wolf laughed, handing the boy a cloth to put on his eye to stop the bleeding.

“You think this is fucking funny, you sick bastard.” He yelled snatching the cloth and setting it gentle over his eye.

“No I think you are funny, every time I’ve seen you, you do something unexpected. First you show you care for your brother. And now you have quite a temper and the vocabulary of a sailor to match. I would have never guessed a traitor could be so surprising.” Wolf laughed again at the way the traitor was pouting. “Now let me see your eye,” he demanded, lifting a new cloth up to replace to current one. Reluctantly the boy lowered his hand and turning his head to give Wolf a better view. It was still bleeding heavily and swollen, but the pellet seemed to be missing. “Well the good news is the pellet didn’t get stuck but you are definitely going to lose all sight from your eye, traitor.”

“I could have told you that,” he grumbled, “and stop calling me traitor. My name is Jerry.”

“Well Jerry, it’s time to get you to a doctor to fix this up,” Wolf said, offering a hand to help Jerry up. “You will probably have to clean it every few hours for the next few days and do some exercises to get used to the poor depth perception. But don’t worry about the bill I know a doctor that can get us a discount. I’ll pay for the whole thing, but you can’t tell anyone about anything that I do for you tonight.” 

“Fine whatever, but I don’t want my brother seeing this until I’m healed, so until them you’ve got a new roommate.” He grumbled, ignoring Wolf’s hand and trying to stand on his own.

Wolf’s eye narrowed and he grabbed Jerry roughly by the front of his jacket, pulling him up to eye level. “No. You are going to need someone with you 24/7 and you cannot come to my house. You will not fight me on this, I own you now and you will do what I say.” He finished darkly, making himself taller and dropping Jerry.

Jerry sank back momentarily, wondering what happened to the kid who was laughing at him seconds ago. “Well you did the crime, now do the time,” he said shakily, getting out of Wolf’s reach. “It wasn’t my idea to shot my eye out. I thought you were going to kill me, I was prepared for that. This I am not ready for. I’ve done everything I can to keep this life away from Ben, and I will not let your decision to spare my life ruin it.” He said as emotionless as he could, trying not to sound challenging or submissive.

They stared at each other waiting to see who would cave first. Wolf shoved a new cloth towards Jerry, who flinched at the movement. “Fine, but anything you see or hear stays between us. You also have to do everything I say and go along with it. Or else I will kill you, it won’t be too hard to find someone to care for you brother.” He growled with a slight accent and murderous look. Jerry cautiously took the cloth, not daring to take his eye of Wolf, wondering if the blond could get any scarier. 

After the decision was made they quickly wrapped Jerry’s eye, for the ride to the hospital, in silence. Wolf soon found he had to lead Jerry through the dark, deserted streets by his arm after he had ran into everything on the way out of the warehouse. They finally stopped in front of a sleek, jet black motorcycle hidden in the shadows of a small ally. Wolf let go of Jerry and maneuvered it onto the street and getting on. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Jerry said, staring at the bike with disgust. “First where did you get this, it had to have cost a fortune?! Second you are even crazier than I thought if you think I’m getting on that… that thing,” pointed an accusing finger at the bike as Wolf strapped on a black helmet to match the bike.

“I said anything now get on” Wolf grunted impatiently. Giving the bike one last ugly look Jerry climbed on and sat awkwardly behind Wolf. “If you are scared of her you are going to want to hold on tight and not sit five feet behind from me” he said, starting the motorcycle quietly.

Realizing the danger he was in Jerry grabbed onto Wolf, tightening his grip they started moving suddenly. This made Wolf laugh quietly at the raven haired boy, but Jerry was too scared to notice. They rode for about 20 minutes in silence until they reached a big hospital in the rich part of town. Wolf parked in the back and took off his helmet, laughing at Jerry as he jumped and fell from the bike as soon as he deemed possible. Once the bike was hidden behind a dumpster, Wolf grabbed Jerry and dragged him inside. 

They walked though the deserted halls as soundlessly and swiftly as possible, with Jerry tripping ever few seconds, to a door with the name Taylor written on it in shinning gold letters. Wolf knocked on it cautiously. A women’s voice sang from the other side to come in, and Wolf opened the door, reviling a women sitting behind a large desk humming as she studied the many papers laid out before her. She was fairly young, somewhere in her 30s, but you could already see some white hairs that stood out in her dark brown hair that complimented her dark skin well. She looked up at Wolf, her light green eyes shining with joy. Although when she noticed Jerry her features were immediately overtaken with concern.

“Well hello Wolf, and who is your bleeding friend,” she said getting up, not taking her eyes off Jerry.

“Hello, Dr. Taylor, this is Jerry and I’m afraid he has gotten himself into a bit of trouble. You see it appears that he has gotten himself shot in the eye and I was hoping you could help him.” Wolf said, giving the world’s most charming smile. The smile which could probably get anyone to believe what he was saying was true. Well anyone except Dr. Taylor it seemed.

She scoffed leading the boys out the office to the room on the other side of the hall. “Wolf we both know that is not the entire truth. Now how about you tell me what really happened while I look your eye” she said turning to Jerry.

Jerry looked from Wolf to Dr. Taylor and back again, unsure what he was supposed to do. Wolf just rolled his eyes and answered for him. “I shot him in the eye with a bb gun,” was all he said, like that explained everything that was going on. 

Dr. Taylor sighed shaking her head before turning her attention back to Jerry. She quickly cut the bloody, makeshift eye patch off. She winced at the sight before her, his face that had been under the bandage was caked with dried blood and fresh. The eye its self didn’t look any better, it was extremely swollen and bleeding more than was healthy. “When did it happen,” she asked, debating on whether or not it would require serious surgery.

“About an hour ago” Wolf said checking at his phone. 

Jerry listened to the two as they started to argue about why Wolf had not brought him to the hospital sooner, but he was finding it hard to concentrate. A nauseating wave of dizziness overcame him and he began swaying were he stood. He wondered briefly if he should warn the two bickering people before him, but he found it was too hard to form any coherent words.

Wolf noticed Jerry’s strange movements out of the corner of his eye. Jerry, suddenly becoming extremely pale, began to fall. The next second everything seemed to move in slow motion, Wolf jumped towards Jerry barely catching him before he hit the floor. The last thing Jerry saw before he fell into oblivion was Wolf looking at him in alarm.

Wolf and Dr. Taylor rushed Jerry to an open emergency room and began hooking him up to all the different machines. They didn’t speak, quickly moving around each other in perfect sync. Once sure Jerry was not going to die anytime soon, Wolf began to quickly tell Dr. Taylor everything that happened, not leaving out any details. Dr. Taylor was one of the few people that knew his whole story and about his current status as a gang member. She never judged him or told him what he was doing was wrong, because she knew how much he hated how people had to live to make it on the streets. Believing that he knew what he was doing and that he knew what he was capable of. She told him it was fine and that she wouldn’t let Jerry die. Then she sent him to go get some blood for Jerry. He had lost a lot in the hour before getting to the hospital, and that was likely the cause of him passing out.

With the explanation out of the way Wolf left to go get a nurse to help him with getting blood for Jerry while Dr. Taylor worked on his eye. Since they were not sure what Jerry’s blood type was and they needed it fast they had decided on using Wolf’s blood since he was O negative, the universal blood type. They did this often when Wolf brought people in that needed help and they were unsure of blood type. After that all was taken care of Dr. Taylor went back to work, checking on Jerry occasionally while Wolf toke a nap in his room waiting for him to wake up. 

It was almost six in the morning when Jerry finally began to stir. Wolf went to go get Dr. Taylor so that she could make sure everything was okay and answer any questions Jerry had. When he finally did wake up completely he didn’t have many questions about his eye. It was dead forever and this wasn’t going to kill him, that was all he needed to know. He was more interested in how Wolf and Dr. Taylor knew each other. 

“So you are going to have to clean it daily, I will show you how before you leave. You are also going to stay for the next two days because you lost a lot of blood and I need to keep an eye on you.” Dr. Taylor explained.

Jerry just nodded looking like he was only half listening. “Yea, yea I got it clean my eye daily and I’m not going to die that’s great and all, but why don’t I have to pay you and how do you two know each other?” he asked sleepily.

“Well she is the doctor of a good friend of mine and my aunt’s best friend, so I’ve known her forever, but until I meet Jordon I never really talked to her,” Wolf answered.

Nodding her head Dr. Taylor added “Jordon is one of his best friends and one of my main patients. Since he found out I was Jordan’s doctor he has been bringing people in from the street for me to help.” At this Wolf stared at the ground seemingly lost in thought.

“What kind of ruthless leader brings strangers in from the street and gives the free health care, and how do you afford all this?” Jerry asked Wolf.

Wolf just frowned at the ground acting as if he had not heard Jerry. Dr. Taylor shook her head looking away from Wolf. “He has had a hard life. As for the money his uncle is the owner of Paradise hotels and he is going to inherit it one day so money is not a problem. I take in the people he brings, free of charge, because I know he has a reason for choosing that person, and he gives generous donations to this hospital regularly.” She said looking at Wolf who just grunted in agreement, not taking his eyes off the floor.

“What do you do with them once they are out of the hospital?” Jerry asked looking at Dr. Taylor, expecting no answer from Wolf now.

She shrugged and they both stared at Wolf until he answered. “I give them a job and an education, if they are willing to work for it, otherwise just a job.” He looked up meeting Jerry’s eyes with little emotion in them. “So what do you want to do?”

“I can’t do anything; all I know is thievery and murder. I dropped out of school in sixth grade to take care of Ben. Now I’m 19, and last I knew that’s too old for high school and not smart enough for college. Not to mention that I now only have one eye and you own me.” He said softly, touching the bandage sadly.

“I do, but it’s still your life and I will support anything you want to do. What were you doing before this happened, I know you were new to that gang.”

“I was hired by people to do… stuff” he paused, hopping no one herd that, but judging from the look Wolf was giving, they must have. “During the dry seasons, pickpocketing and the occasional cat burglary was usually enough to pay for the motel for me and Ben to stay at. Sometimes if I couldn’t pay, but there was an open room, the owner would let us stay free a night. That was when I was younger thou and a different guy owned the place. Now if I can’t pay for a night I tell Ben to sleep at a friends and I find somewhere to steal a quick buck.” He stopped talking, becoming uncomfortable with the look Wolf had been giving him since he started.

“Hired for what exactly?” Wolf growled. He seemed to have ignored everything Jerry had said after that slip up.

“Umm well I…” he started nervously, looking to Dr. Taylor like she could help him somehow. She just sat there looking at the boys with curiosity, wanting to know the answer also. Jerry took a deep breath before saying hastily “l was hired to assassin leaders and big shots from different gangs.” When the two watching him looked confessed he tried again, somewhat slower than before, “I would be hired by an employer with lots money. They would tell me who to take down and by when. I would work my way into that person’s gang or group, getting close enough to know the person or people, then as soon as I could I would kill them and run to the safety of a rival gang or group. I’ve been in everyone in the area at least three times, but they always let me back in, either not knowing who I am or thinking I wouldn’t get them.” When he finished he stared up at the two, who had been listening with blank expressions, tensing up and expecting the worst.

“So you were planning to kill me or was the guy you beat to a pulp your target?” Wolf accused bitterly, not displaying any emotion.

Jerry looked at him tentatively, “No, I joined your gang to escape persecution for the last job I did. I never leave a target alive, but most everyone knows who I am so it was only a matter of time before a rival wanted to knock you down.” Sheepishly he added, “That is part of the reason so many people wanted to see you kill me. I’m a traitor, rouge, and coward they all couldn’t wait to see me dead. Not mention a good majority of my targets have been in your gang.”

Wolf got up chuckling now, “well now I’m glad I own you.” He walked over to where Jerry lay on the hospital bed. “They called you The Sniper, yes?” Jerry nodded. “I have heard of you, you never miss a target and no one is really sure who you are. Although it can’t be too hard to notice the one person who switches loyalties every time an important member is killed.” He snickered for a moment. “I can see us getting along fairly well,” Wolf smiled honestly, “and my offer still stands. If you want a job or to go back to school just let me know. My only condition is that you know where your loyalties lie.” He said, happily holding his hand out to Jerry. “What do you say, friends?”

Jerry looked at his hand a moment before taking it confidently, nodding and smiling like an idiot. He had never really had a friend before, he’d been a loner at school and he never trusted anyone in the gangs he was in. Now before him stood a teen he barely knew but had spared his life, promised to help him and Ben, and was now offering his friendship, even knowing that he would possibly to try and kill him. For once he thought that maybe he wouldn’t die on the streets, a forgotten nobody that the world was glad to see go.

The moment was perfect, until they herd someone awe. They both turned to find a very teary eyed doctor watching them proudly. When she noticed they were looking at her she gave them a thumbs up, and they all burst into laughter.


End file.
